Best Intentions
by Daughter of Ashes
Summary: Naruto did not return from his three year training mission with Jiraiya. When he is finally found he seems to be a child again with no memories past the age he appears to be. (story on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Believe it or not I do not own Naruto.

I hope you like the chapter and please review to tell me what you think.

Best Intentions

Chapter 1

Prologue

"Damn it Ero-Sennin! How am I ever supposed to make chuunin when I have to do stupid stuff like this?"

"Because your balance stinks Naruto, that's why."

Jiraiya looked up from his notes for a moment to observe his dissatisfied pupil who was attempting to stay upright on a swinging log. It was a comical sight to behold. The sage had enlisted the help of two summon frogs to sway him back and forth on a log while he tried to stay attached with chakra. His efforts finally ended in vain when toppled backwards and fell 15 painful feet to the ground below.

"Damn that hurt," Naruto whined as he held the back of his head.

Jiraiya smirked as he got up to check that the kid hadn't hurt himself too badly. He rolled up the paper that he had been writing on as he squatted before the boy.

"Since when do you hide your porn?" Naruto scowled disapprovingly at the green edged scroll that he'd come to hate so much. '_It has to be magic_,' Naruto thought. '_That stupid thing comes back no matter how many times I try to dump or burn it_. '

Jiraiya frowned. "It's not juicy enough," he balled his fist to emphasize his discontent. "I need new inspiration before I can let you read it."

"I don't want to read your…"

"YOU'LL READ IT AND YOU'LL LIKE IT."

"But I'm only 13 you pervert!"

Jiraiya didn't argue back. He gave Naruto a serious look that made the boy feel a little nervous. As the Sage's eyes scanned him head to toe he was reminded of the day they met. The old man had examined him the same way before slamming all five of his rather large chakra tipped fingers into his stomach. He really….really hoped he was not about to get a similar treatment.

"Let me see your head." Jiraiya demanded as he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and yanked the boy forward. Naruto's face flushed and he grunted in frustration at his position. "Well hopefully you didn't kill off any of the 5 brain cells that you still use."

"I have more than 5 brain cells Ero-Sennin!" Naruto slapped the older man's hand away and looked at him angrily. "It would be a whole lot easier if these stupid sandals fit."

"What's wrong with them? They're brand new."

"They're way too big." He shoved his foot in the older man's face to prove his point. "You're so cheap Ero-Sennin. I bet they're all stretched out because you got the crappiest ones they had. Why couldn't I pick them out myself?"

"Well we'll get you a better set in the next town."

"How much longer till we get to the Waterfall country anyway," Naruto asked hopefully. "I have a friend there I'd like to visit."

Jiraiya gave him that analyzing look again for a moment. Naruto started to become a little suspicious. It never turned out well for him when the old man dedicated too much attention to him. It usually meant massive personal humiliation and/or pain was in his very near future. Naruto really wasn't up for either since he had been feeling tired and a bit ill for the past few days, and the fall he'd just taken was really taking a toll on him, he felt light headed.

"Oh I think it will take us another week or so since I'd like you to keep working on your balance training for at least half the day." Jiraiya finally mused.

"Awwww," Naruto moaned and dropped his head. "Can't I do something easier?" The colors started to turn dull and he internally cursed the sealed fox for not restoring his health. "My head really hurts Ero-Sennin."

"Stop whining and get your ass back up there. You're chakra control will never improve if you can't master something so simple."

Naruto didn't move at all. In fact he sat uncharacteristically still with his head still bowed to the ground. Jiraiya reached over and tilted Naruto's face up so he could look at the boy's eyes. "Damn," the Sage hissed to himself. The boy's normally vibrant blue eyes had gone dull and his expression was blank. A few attempts at nudging him and calling his name proved useless at regaining the genin's attention.

"Not again Naruto." Jiraiya shook his head and unrolled his scroll of notes once again. Contrary to what Naruto had assumed the scroll did not contain accounts of peeping into women's baths. In fact Jiraiya's latest book had been severely neglected for the past few months as Naruto's welfare became a great weight on his Jiraiya's mind. Instead of writing for the 18+ set he had been taking detailed accounts of everything that the kid did.

"You're dismissed," he yelled to the toads. It was a good minute or two before he heard the tell tale popping sound that signaled their exit. '_I better stop summoning them_,' Jiraiya decided.

The Sage turned his attentions back to the scroll as he finished writing down his thoughts on the boys training for the day. The real point of the exercise had been to observe Naruto's chakra control level. Like every other skill that Naruto had worked to hone on this journey it was slipping, and slipping quickly. '_Your control might actually be worse than before your chuunin exams_.'

Jiraiya tapped Naruto's cheek again and saw that he was still in his state of non responsiveness, he added some notes about his physical state to the scroll. Just as the boy had complained minutes ago the sandals on his feet were dangerously loose for ninja activity, and Jiraiya had purposely purchased them a size too small. The shirt and pants were also starting to hang too loosely off of him.

Jiraiya waited quietly for nearly 15 minutes before Naruto finally started to move again. When he did see evidence the boy was snapping out of his trance he held his breath and mentally prepared himself for what knew he'd have to do.

"What happened to the river?" Naruto suddenly asked in soft and confused voice. His eyes slowly scanned the rocky terrain that surrounded the two of them.

Jiraiya let the scroll lay on the ground as he stood up and walked behind the boy. "What river Naruto?"

"But we were walking along it….cause it leads to…it leads to…" The boy cradled his head in his hands as if it had suddenly become very heavy.

"Naruto," Jiraiya ordered as he slowly began forming hand seals. "Summarize the lessons of the day."

"But all we did was walk cause you got drunk last night."

Jiraiya sighed to himself. Leaning down he brushed up the hair at the base of Naruto's neck to fully expose the black seal hidden there. With a few final hand seals the Sannin activated it whispering, "memory recovery."

Naruto gasped and reeled forward in resistance to the harsh magnetic pull that the chakra pulse had to the sensitive spot. Defensively the smaller hands shot back and fought the offending arm that was attacking him from behind but the hold didn't break until the justu was complete.

Jiraiya finally released his grip, his forearm trickling blood from where he'd been clawed by slightly demonized fingernails. Then he repeated himself. "Naruto, summarize the lessons of the day."

"I had to keep from falling," Naruto replied dumbly through the haze that his mind had become. He didn't understand why but his entire body suddenly felt as though he'd spent the day as Gai's favorite kicking post. The pain just radiated like no pain he'd ever experienced, he succumbed to it and collapsed forward onto his elbows. He tried to hide his face from his teacher as he didn't want the 'Ero-Sennin' to see that tears were streaming down his face.

"What else did you practice today," the Sage pushed.

"I don't remember," he pounded one fist into the ground weakly. He felt pathetic and fragile all the sudden and he hated it. "Ero-Sennin what happened to me?"

"You're tired that's all." Jiraiya assured as he quickly flashed a simple sleep genjustu before Naruto's eyes. When he was satisfied that Naruto was deeply in its grips he growled loudly and uttered his special brand of profanities that he usually avoided around the kid out of respect for Minato's memory.

"It just keeps getting worse." Jiraiya stared down at the unconscious form of his pupil while he lay prone. He seemed a pathetic shriveled version of the Naruto he had known not even half a year ago.

He rolled up his scroll and strapped it to his side before turning back and lifting Naruto from the ground. His body was too small, his weight was just too light, and Jiraiya's mind fixated on the boy's earlier comment about his age. '_13 is too young to read my porn huh Naruto_?' He sighed. '_Maybe kid, except that you turned 16 today._'

Next Chapter – The Retrieval Mission

Author's Note: Well that's it for the prologue to the new story. Let me know what you think of the premise so far.

On a side note for everyone who has me on author alert and wonders if I've given up on Phantoms the answer to that question is no I have not. I'm actually in the very LOOOOOOOOOONG process of rewriting all of the chapters. Some things are changing even from chapter number one so I'm considering posting it as an entirely new story but I haven't made up my mind. Either way I'll be starting to post the updated chapters on my deviant art profile hopefully within the month. I'm easing myself back into my fanfiction writing mode.

Thanks for all the support from my loyal readers who have waited for me to come back after being gone for a year.

Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Retrieval Mission

Disclaimer: Believe it or not I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Yay, another chapter already. I love that I have time downtime at my new job to do writing. I'm going to announce that I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested in helping with this story or the rewriting of my other story Phantoms please let me know and we'll talk (review, PM, or email) Serious interest only please.

I hope you like the chapter and please review to tell me what you think.

Best Intentions

Chapter 2

The Retrieval Mission

October 11th had been the absolute final deadline that Tsunade had given Jiraiya to return Naruto. She only gave him one day after the kid's birthday because she wanted to avoid unnecessary outbursts. Some of the villagers refused to release their grudges, so Naruto returning on the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack might insult the drunken bastards at the festival.

When they didn't show up the next day she was annoyed, then another two weeks passed with no message or explanation and she got angry, eventually a month had passed and she became officially and vengefully pissed.

One month late was enough for the village elders and the ninja council to start panicking. It had been right around that time the Kazekage had been taken by Akatsuki.

Konoha had answered Suna's request for help. Tsunade sent Kakashi along with Team Kurenai and Sakura. To have an incredible tracking team, a skilled medic, and genius Jounin; all of whom could fight very offensively, it should have ended with success stamps on all of their career profiles. Even with the lucky coincidence that Team Gai had been able to help it had been anything but a successful mission. The Land of Wind was now devastated because Gaara was dead and Akatsukinow possessed Shukaku.

The Leaf did not walk away with their heads held high either. No casualties happened on their end but Sasori of the Red Sand had pulled a stunt that had shaken one of Konoha's most powerful clan's confidence. Now Hyuuga Hiashi and the rest of his clan were leading the charge to have Akatsukineutralized immediately.

The fear that Akatsuki may have successfully taken Naruto was high after Gaara was killed. The organization's power would be nearly impossible to overcome if they succeeded in their goal of acquiring all nine of the bijuu.

"As a final order of business we will discuss the matter of Uzumaki Naruto and the Sannin Jiraiya."

Tsunade refocused herself and began paying attention to the council meeting once again. The two elders on her right and left took turns recounting the events since finding those two became the highest village priority.

They had started off by organizing four 3 man ANBU teams to search for them, one heading out in each direction. The southbound team returned one day with a very disturbing report.

They had followed some leads that did lead them to Jiraiya at the edge of the River country. When they confronted him with her order to return with Naruto he refused. When they told him that wasn't an option he fought them and beat all three ANBU senseless. But, perhaps more disturbing then that was the fact they did not see Naruto with him, nor could they find a witness who had.

The other teams brought back information from different sources that seemed the same. People had seen Jiraiya but not Naruto.

After this Tsunade was forced to make the most personally difficult decision of her Hokage career, she had to make Naruto's retrieval a priority for much of her ninja force. She couldn't sacrifice anyone else to the task as a sole mission so she made it possible by assigning it to all jounins and select Chuunins as a secondary mission. This involved explaining the true fate of the Kyuubi demon to many people Naruto's age, some of them his friends.

To minimize the damage to Naruto's peers Tsunade handpicked those she thought were best suited to know and to carry out his recovery. She then threw them together as teams as best she could. Thankfully all of her choices had taken the news well, and they were dedicated to the mission out of concern for their friend.

"The current team led by Asuma will be carrying out the operation at the temple in question today."

"Tsunade," Hiashi addressed. "How likely does it seem that this information will lead to the boy's recovery this time?"

"We've had several accounts that support Jiraiya taking refuge at temples over the last two months. Asuma has great faith in the current source, and according to him Jiraiya only just arrived there. I'm optimistic that the operation will go well."

"When is the operation to take place?"

"Well its 3 pm," the Hokage confirmed with the clock at the back of the hall, "so…immediately."

-----------------------

"Which direction Neji," Asuma yelled.

"Everyone move towards the center of the shrine. The guards are moving to surround it."

The small team did as the Hyuuga said and forced their way past the Demon Temple's impressive guard force. Though they were not ninjas they were well trained enough that their sheer volume made penetration of the temple a difficult task. Especially since they had orders to subdue but not harm or kill anyone.

The Fire and Demon Countries were allies and they did not want to break those ties. Their hand was forced when entry to the temple was denied.

Everyone held still for a moment while Ino forced her mental techniques on another onslaught of guards causing them to drop to the floor one after the other unharmed.

Asuma took the brief moment of stillness to reassess their situation. "The head priestess is probably at the center of the temple. The guards are most likely surrounding her in case of an assassination attempt."

"Then is it wise to continue to the center Sensei? Jiraiya wouldn't likely be there would he?"

"Well Shikamaru, since Neji still hasn't spotted Naruto or Jiraiya I think speaking to the high priestess is our best bet for information at least."

"She's cleared all of them," Neji announced.

"Do you smell anything up ahead," Asuma turned to Kiba.

"Just incense, flowers, and gunpowder," he smirked. "Watch your step."

"Neji lead us around any traps. Everyone else follow his path."

After the team affirmed their understanding they made their way past all the sleeping figures that Ino had incapacitated. Shikamaru rolled his eyes seeing that the girl had had a little fun while she was at it seeing the positions some of them had settled into.

"Do me a favor Ino and don't cause any more trouble. I just want to find Naruto and go home."

"Live a little Shika," the girl chirped.

"Enough both of you," Asuma ordered as they stopped.

The doors to the main shrine were already open as if waiting for them, with at least twenty guards blocking the way. Neji commented that there were even more that the rest of them could not see.

"End this quickly you two."

"Hai Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru and Ino said in unison.

Neji indicated a path with his right hand. The two of them quickly followed his guidance around the trap and took their place at the front once again to perform their joint effort one last time.

"Shadow binding," Shikamaru whispered as he spread his shadow forward locking all of the guards in place.

"Mind bending arts pu…."

"STOP THIS," a girl's voice called out. "I will order them to stand down but I want you to stop."

There were many cries of protest from the guards, a few of them professing their willingness to die for 'Shion-sama.'

"Nobody is going to die," Asuma yelled. He looked beyond the guards up to the high alter. There he saw a girl standing at the edge of a raised platform. She had eyes similar to a Hyuuga and robes that indicated she was of far more important then everyone else in the room. "Are you Shion, the high priestess?"

"I am."

"We mean your temple and the Demon country no ill will. We are only searching for a man named Jiraiya and his student. We received information that he arrived here yesterday."

"He's come and gone already," she answered.

"Then why wouldn't your guards let us in at the gate," Kiba yelled. "We could have avoided all this."

She seemed to take a moment to think before taking a deep breath for her request. "Could your ninja please release my guards Jounin master?" Shion turned to Shikamaru. "Then I'd be willing to discuss Jiraiya with you."

"Shion-sama you can't do this."

The lone guard that was at the high priestess's side turned to her and began his protest of the audience that she seemed willing to give her Konoha invaders. They seemed to discuss something in whispers for a couple of minutes before the man turned around again and knelt by Shion's side.

"I order all of you to go tend to all of the guards who have fallen unconscious. Taruho-san will stay to guard me in your absence." She walked down from the stairs as she talked. When she had nearly reached Ino and Shikamaru she turned to face her guards. "Don't worry the ninja was right. Nobody is going to die today."

It seemed odd but her last statement seemed to cause a bit of rejoicing among the men. Shikamaru took this as a signal that it was safe to release his technique. The guards obediently followed their priestess's orders and left the main hall of the shrine. The girl went further and ordered her shrine maidens to leave as well.

After the room fell silent Asuma walked into the room and stood before the girl. "My name is Asuma Shion-sama, I am the leader of this team."

"Asuma-san," she bowed her head as a pleasantry but did not really seem sincere in her greeting.

"I'll get to the point. What business did Jiraiya-sama have here?"

"You Konoha ninja don't like to waste time do you?" She gestured for them to follow her towards the alter. "Jiraiya is like this as well. In his three visits to our temple this year he has never stayed long enough for us to even serve him a meal."

"Jiraiya-sama has come to you three times?"

"Yes," she waved the guard towards a doorway. He bowed to her then hurried off.

"Where is he going," Shikamaru asked after the man was through the door. "Won't you other guards come storming back in here if they see he's left you side."

"There are no guards that way so don't worry, and he'll be returning in a moment."

Asuma eyed the young priestess. '_She's avoiding eye contact and acting strangely. Why would she send her last guard away and choose to be alone with 5 ninjas who just invaded her temple?_'

"Shion-sama, you said that Jiraiya has already left. Do you have any idea where he is now?"

"No Asuma-san I don't know where he went."

"Hmm," that was a disappointment for Asuma. "In any of his visits has he ever brought his student Uzumaki Naruto with him?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us the last time you saw Naruto? We haven't been able to find any trace of him for months."

"Certainly," she paused while she shrugged her shoulders a bit arrogantly. "I saw him this morning at breakfast." This earned a bit of a surprised reaction from the ninja. "Yes, he kept asking me why I had such weird eyes."

That statement earned a balled fist of annoyance from Neji but muffled laughter from Naruto's other friends. "That seems like something that idiot would say," Kiba chuckled.

Asuma threw his hand up in disbelief. "You mean that Naruto is here?"

"Yes, Jiraiya left him here yesterday."

"Why did he leave him," Shikamaru asked a little suspicious.

"He apparently does this at every temple he visits." She sat on the edge of her platform tired from the entire experience. "Jiraiya will bring Naruto to a temple and ask for the shrine maidens to look after him while he goes away for a few days then he comes back a day or two later to move on again."

"Why are you suddenly being so forthcoming with information?"

"Shika, don't make her mad," Ino tried to whisper to him but he ignored her.

"No, this doesn't make sense," he cocked his head to the side as he laid out his assessments. "You set your entire guard force on us then happily send them all away to have a nice little conversation with us about how you helped hide a missing ninja from our Hokage. Why would you do that?"

"I have the gift of foresight," Shion announced bluntly. "I let my guards attack you because I wanted to see you fulfill the vision I had."

"You see the future," Shikamaru scoffed.

"You bitch," Kiba hissed. "You had us fight your guards to entertain yourself with your fortune telling. People could have gotten hurt."

"I didn't do it for my entertainment," Shion yelled back at him. "I did it for validation. I wanted to see for myself that you wouldn't hurt my guards. And," she huffed as she calmed down. "I wanted to be absolutely sure that I could trust Naruto with you before I betray my oath."

"Your…oath," Asuma pressed.

"I will be breaking a promise of protection if I let you take Naruto of my own free will." She crossed her arms again and looked down. This decision was difficult and Shion's logic told her to stop before it was too late but she knew she had to follow through with what her intuition told her was right.

"My greatest skill is to predict a person's death. So far every one of my predictions have come true."

"Have you predicted Naruto's death or something?"

"No, it was a vision similar to death but I knew with…chilling certainty that the vision was not death. I was disturbed by it."

Asuma scratched the back of his head. This was all a bit more bizarre then he had bargained for. He had thought that Jiraiya's choice of temples as hiding places was a bit unusual for him considering the man's past but now this priestess was causing him to think there was probably a calculated reason for the choice.

"I had the vision the first time Naruto stayed with us but I did not tell Jiraiya about it because I didn't understand. It was during their second visit that I realized what it was I had foreseen but I childishly chose to deny what I saw before me."

"And that was," Asuma asked.

"Naruto and his soul had gotten smaller since his first visit."

"How does a soul become smaller," Ino questioned. Being a member of a mind bending clan this was a subject she had great expertise in. "A soul expands as people gain experiences throughout their lives."

"Exactly," Shion countered. "And when he arrived yesterday he was smaller still." She paused and clasped her hand together. "What my vision revealed to me is not that Naruto is moving towards his death but rather his oblivion."

"Oblivion," Shikamaru whined. "Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic priestess?"

"No, I've never heard of a person moving towards such a fate but I've meditated on it for months, for whatever reason Naruto is literally and spiritually fading away. If the unnatural process is not stopped soon he won't even exist anymore to pass on to the afterlife, so it is different than death."

The Konoha ninja's stood there is silence for a few moments before Ino finally said what they were all thinking.

"No offense priestess but you're kind of nuts."

"Ino," Asuma warned. "Can you please explain….a little clearer what you mean Shion-sama?"

"Well," she started but was interrupted when her guard returned.

"Shion-sama," called Taruho from the doorway where he had disappeared minutes before. "I put a sleeping seal on him to keep him calm. Is that alright?"

"Yes that's for the best Taruho-san." Shion stood up again and moved to present her guard's burden to the ninjas. "Please look at him and maybe you'll be able to understand."

The young guard walked toward the group slowly, looking the ninja over carefully for a reaction.

It was Ino who first realized what the guard was carrying in his arms. Her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped in surprise. Her male teammates came to see what she had moments later and all held their breath. It was only Asuma who found his voice when the trusted guard of the high priestess handed the sleeping boy over to him.

"Naruto! What's happened to him," he snapped at Shion, "explain!"

All of the Leaf Nin scanned the small body of the blond boy who was now in Asuma's arms. Only Shikamaru and Kiba could judge, since they were the only people present who had really known Naruto well as a child. It was like their friend had been snatched out of time from when they had first met him at academy. The whisker marks that decorated his cheeks spread further across his face, as they had when he was young. He was short and skinny again, with little in the way of baby fat just like he had been before regular academy exercise had started to build his body up.

Worse than that however was that he looked like a sickly and beaten down version of his younger self, he lacked any color and vibrancy. There in Asuma's strong arms he seemed that he might break into pieces if the Jounin wasn't careful.

"No way," Ino took a step backward shaking her head in denial. "That's not Naruto, it's impossible."

"It is him," Neji finally spoke. "I can see the seal."

Everyone stared at the quiet Hyuuga who stood there with his bloodline activated. They all took their time accepting the information about their friend.

"To answer your question Asuma-san," Shion finally answered. "It's as I said before. Naruto and his soul are becoming smaller, and I'm sorry I can't tell you the reason why."

"When is Jiraiya-sama returning," Asuma asked coldly.

"Tomorrow at sunset," the guard Taruho answered.

"Asuma- san, about that man Jiraiya…."

--------------------------

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Hiashi, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible for you to treat my daughter today…..personally."

"The bleeding hasn't started again has it," she asked sternly.

"Nothing like that," the stern man pursed his lips in an attempt to seem unemotional. "It's just that she continues to complain of pain."

"What sort of pain?"

"Persistent pain in her arms, legs, and back. It has prevented her from eating and gaining a proper night's rest."

Tsunade covered her mouth. She couldn't help it, it was amusing to watch the clan head try to hide his concern for his first born. "So the painkillers have lost their effectiveness have they? I was afraid that would happen." She smirked once more before composing herself and facing him again. "Bring her to the hospital right away. I'll see Hinata as soon as she arrives."

"I'll have a branch member bring her immediately," he started to walk away.

"Hiashi, from what I hear the Hyuuga have cancelled all clan activities."

"That's correct," he paused turning back to face her. "There's no need to be concerned."

"Oh I wasn't concerned Hiashi, but if you have nothing else to do today why would a branch member bring her to me and not you."

The Branch head looked downward for a moment. Tsunade tried to read his expression but he still seemed as blank as always.

"I suppose I'm not accustomed to having time to myself." He turned away again. "I'll see you within the hour Tsunade-sama."

"I look forward to it," she half mocked. Once she saw the man's back disappear through the door she took a quick glance around and saw that only Shizune remained.

"Ah damn it all," she groaned as she plopped back down in her chair and held her head in her hands. "I don't want to deal with this."

"But Tsunade-sama," the assistant was shocked. "Hinata-kun received those injuries in battle."

"I know but I'm still at a loss as to what we can really do for her at this point. She'll never fight or use her Byakugan again. That's enough to make her completely useless as far as most of her clan is concerned….I could kill that puppet bastard"

"Speaking of that Tsunade-sama. Are you really certain that we don't need to be concerned about Sasori of the Red Sand?"

"If he really developed a technique that could damage a Hyuuga like that on purpose he would have just turned around and used it on Neji too." She sighed and gulped down the last of her water before heading for the exit. "It was a freak incident, it has to be."

---------------------------

Neji noticed a small flicker of chakra from the bundle he'd strapped to his chest. Just as Asuma had predicted a hidden locator seal had been activated on Naruto's neck. He most likely had just run past some point where Jiraiya had left another seal as a marker.

'_That man is certainly not to be underestimated. Outrunning him is my only option.'_

Neji checked over Naruto's shrunken form mid jump. To his relief the sleeping seal had not lost its effect yet. He had three more stuffed in his pocket should he need them to keep Naruto subdued. He took a deep breath while he tried to keep focused on what he was doing.

After the priestess explained everything she knew about the Sannin Asuma decided that Naruto needed to be taken to Tsunade before Jiraiya had the opportunity to return. He had headed west from the temple when he departed so there was hope that was he further from Konoha then they were.

Everyone thought that the best chance to get Naruto back to the village was for Neji to carry him back alone. He'd have to run at full speed the entire way with his Byakugan activated to stay alert enough to avoid Jiraiya should he try to steal Naruto back. It would take a ridiculous amount of chakra to pull off so everyone had sacrificed their soldier pills to the Hyuuga prodigy.

'_I never thought I'd actually be grateful to Gai-sensei and Lee for making me participate in those ridiculous races.' _

Naruto shuddered against Neji's grasp but still did not wake. With his bloodline in use it was not necessary for the Hyuuga to look directly at him to see what the boy was doing. It was still difficult for him to wrap his mind around the fact that the little boy, who according to Shion believed he was seven, was actually his friend who had beaten him in the chuunin exams 3 years ago.

"Bear it just a little longer Naruto. I seem to remember that you don't believe in surrendering to fate, so you don't have permission to just disappear."

To be continued:

Next chapter: I'm Naruto, who are you?

Thanks for reading everyone. Well what does everyone think of what's happened to Naruto? Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Hi, I'm Naruto Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: Hi everyone. This chapter is a little bit longer then what I normally write. I like the way it turned out but I'd really like some input from people on this one. So enjoy and please leave a review when you're done.

Best Intentions

Chapter 3

I'm Naruto, who are you?

"When I see Jiraiya again I will murder him."

"Tsunade-sama…p..please don't say such things." Shizune smiled whist she stuttered in fear of her teacher. Neji ignored the pain caused by the medic's stumblings as she examined him for chakra depletion and bodily damage with only a fraction of her normal concentration. He could hardly blame the young woman for her pensiveness.

He had never seen his leader seem so angry. Tsunade was keeping a calm exterior but only a fool could have missed the tension in the air that was caused by her reaction to seeing what had become of Naruto. Her eyes burned and her right hand shook as it fingered for something around her neck that was no longer there.

Naruto lay unconscious on the examination table opposite the Hyuuga. Luckily Neji had succeeded in keeping his friend asleep and oblivious of his changing circumstances. Upon arriving in the village Neji had taken a very unorthodox approach and bypassed a proper check in at the gate. He jumped over the wall and ran straight to the Hokage building, only slowing to shout to the ANBU who pursued him that it was urgent he speak to the Hokage about the retrieval. No one felt the need to slow his attempt at that venture and he found the Hokage waiting with kept breath when he entered through her window rather than her door for the first time in his career.

He had hurriedly explained himself as he handed Naruto's shrunken body to Tsunade. Over the course of the last hour they had somehow moved to the private wing of the Konoha hospital and Neji was witness to Naruto's full examination by their Hokage. He also gave the full account of what he had learned at the Demon country's temple. Only after his story ended did the two medic ninja's finally notice how poor the Jounin's health was.

"This can't be real," Tsunade moved her hand over her mouth. "Jiraiya what the hell were you thinking?"

Neji was surprised by his leader's loss of control, but he supposed he'd never given her a reason to mistrust him so she probably didn't mind that he was present. He had intended to ask her what had caused Naruto's body to shrink to half its natural size but he now vowed to stay silent. She was a genius beyond compare when it came to medical ninjustu arts but she was still no more a god then he was, she didn't know what had happened to Naruto.

"Well you seem to be well enough to recover at home Neji," Shizune backed up but pointed an authoritative finger in his face. "You are very lucky young man. Overuse of soldier pills can cause very serious damage to the body."

"Understood."

"Good," the woman nodded and fished a prescription order pad out of her pocket. "I want you to stop at the desk on your way out and pick up ninja formula 3 pills. You're to take them daily and rest for a week."

"Void that Shizune."

The younger woman turned around looked at her teacher who was still examining Naruto via scanning jutus. "What do you mean? He needs rest and supplemental nutrition."

"Yes, but remember he's a member of the Branch family. Write him up for formula 5."

"O…Oh of course."

The woman tore up the original and began writing up a replacement with an embarrassed face.

Neji took the paper when it was handed to him. _'Being in the Branch Family gives me different nutritional need then the Head? I wonder if anyone was ever going to bother to tell me.'_

"Before you head down Neji I'd like you to stop at room 452 down the hall."

Neji recognized the room number immediately. It was a private room permanently bought and paid for by the Hyuuga clan. Head family members were treated there automatically, and if there was room the branch family.

"That wouldn't be a problem Tsunade-sama."

"Your uncle is there. I'd like you to tell him to come see me right away, and tell him nothing else."

"I understand," he nodded. After reassembling the remainder of his clothing he trudged out into the hall. The three straight days of running were fully taking their toll on his body now that he had given himself an opportunity to sit down for awhile. He desperately wanted to get home to eat a proper meal and sleep.

The prospect of his uncle being in that room did not sit well with him. As he approached the door he let out a disappointed sigh when he saw that Hinata's name was the only one written on the flag outside.

Neji was about to knock when the door opened for him and he saw his cousin Hanabi's face peering through the opening.

"Hello Neji-niisan," she gestured for him to enter.

"Hello Hanabi-sama."

He walked into the room fully expecting to see Hinata asleep on her bed as she had spent most of her recent visits to the hospital in a drug induced coma but she sat upright with the help of several well placed pillows. When her eyes met his he noticed them brighten and she smiled.

"You've returned Neji-niisan. Welcome home."

"Thank you, are you alright Hinata-sama?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

"We're just observing her for the day since we had to increase her pain medication. I'll be releasing her now so you can all go home together if you don't mind waiting for Hinata to get dressed."

Neji turned his head to acknowledge Sakura. He was frustrated with himself that he had not noticed her presence. Worse still, his uncle who was sitting opposite him at Hinata's bedside noticed his lapse.

"Neji, you seem disheveled from your mission. It would be best for you to head home and rest. Hanabi and I will escort Hinata home."

"If you wish uncle but first I'm to tell you that the Hokage wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Why is that," he asked as he uncrossed his arms and stood up."

"I believe that she has a village matter she would like your input on."

The older Hyuuga looked at Neji curiously for a moment. "Did your mission have a successful outcome?"

"The mission was a success but the outcome was most unexpected uncle." Neji tried to keep his voice cold and serious to prevent the women in the room from interpreting too much from their secret conversation_. 'Of course uncle realized that this is about Naruto. He's one of the most important people on the council.'_

"Interesting," Hiashi replied. "Hinata, Hanabi wait for me to return."

"Yes father," Hanabi nodded.

They watched the clan head exit and sat in silence for a few moments before Sakura spoke.

"Well let's get you dressed before your dad comes back Hinata." She moved to help Hinata up by the shoulder but the other girl wasn't having it.

"I..I'll be okay," she whispered tying to brush the medic's hands away. Hinata was easily overpowered by the other girl due to her current condition.

"No Hinata you are going to let other people take care of you understand." The pink haired girl fully hoisted her friend up against her side supporting most of her weight. "You are going to go home and take it easy okay. I better not get any more reports that you're gardening or cooking. Remember we have to train you body to stop releasing chakra. Avoiding too much activity is the best way to do it."

"But I wasn't over exerting myself Sakura-san. I promise I wasn't."

"Please listen to what Sakura-san is saying Hinata-sama. You must follow her orders and rest."

Hinata looked to the floor in defeat.

"My sister can dress herself. That's all she's trying to say."

"Hanabi-kun…"

"Please let Sakura-san do her job Hanabi-sama," Neji interjected again.

"Hmmmph, fine," the young girl huffed and turned her head away in annoyance.

"And you take your own advice and go rest Neji. You look like shit, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I had to run for three straight days without sleep Sakura-san."

"You did what!"

All three women now looked at him with expressions of mixed belief and concern.

"I had to use soldier pills to enable my body to do it. To say the least I'm exhausted." He decided to leave out the part where he kept his bloodline activated the entire time.

"You're dammed lucky that you didn't give yourself a cardiac. What the hell was the mission?"

"Sorry it was S-class."

"Please don't do anything that risky again Neji-niisan."

The young jounin smiled gently to his cousin. It made him feel instantly guilty that he was making her worry. The view of the scars up her arm when she habitually covered her mouth to hide her voice did not help his conscience.

"I promise I will avoiding ever doing such a thing again Hinata-sama."

"Good go home then," Sakura blurted out. The pink haired medic refocused herself on her patient at hand. "Alright Hinata let's get you dressed. Since it looks like we have time we'll experiment with that make-up that I got for you."

"S…Sakura-san I told you that I couldn't."

"Nonsense don't you want to look pretty."

"Yes but it's not," her voice dropped, "it won't be able to help at all."

"Oh come on, there's a certain idiot that will be showing his sorry ass any day now."

The door to the private dressing closet closed after that, thankfully blocking the rest of the conversation from Neji's ears. He let out a defeated sigh. Now he would feel guilty about Hinata's injuries and that he had to keep Naruto's return to the village a secret.

While he'd had a vague idea that his cousin had feelings for her perpetually orange clad classmate he'd never really given it a lot of thought until after the failed mission to rescue the Kazekage. He'd guarded her almost constantly since the moment she nearly died, and Sakura had spent as much time treating her. That time together inevitably led to girl talk which led to Naruto talk, and Neji had be subjected to quite an earful.

Then he'd been put on alert to retrieve Naruto on a mission if need be. Secretly Neji hoped that he'd be involved in the final move to bring Naruto home. He felt that maybe he'd redeem himself a little bit for failing at protecting Hinata.

"It's not your fault you know."

"I appreciate that Hanabi-sama but many would debate you on that issue."

"The clan elders only make a show of blaming you, nobody really does. But it's what they're supposed to do isn't it." She crossed her arms in an odd imitation of her father. "Hinata was hurt and you were there so you must be completely responsible…..'See we were right he belongs in the Branch family.'"

"Hanabi-sama…that's…"

"That's what they have to say to justify themselves. It's not like it really would have turned out differently if anyone else was there." She paused only for a moment to sit down in a chair. Her voice softened slightly before continuing. "Father doesn't find any guilt in you anyway…isn't that important to you?"

"Of course it is. But that doesn't change the fact that her safety was my responsibility."

"And you did protect her didn't you? After that Akatsuki man damaged her you stood by her when Sakura-san was treating her." She looked away. "Hinata really would be dead right now if you hadn't, Sakura-san probably would be too."

Though Neji wanted to wash away memories of the entire incident they were practically burned into him. Hanabi's words forced the images to flicker into his mind. He saw a puppet discarded to the rocky ground, the chakra strings from Sasori's fingers whipping through the air towards the three ninja's fighting him. He remembered a flash and Hinata's voice screaming out in a volume he wouldn't have thought her capable of. He ran towards them but her blood was already pooling on the ground before he even reached her.

"I should have remained with her."

"Oh and disobeyed Kakashi-sensei's orders….that would have gone over well." The younger girl tilted her head and looked up at her cousin. "Face it, nobody could have predicted what that man was capable of so stop blaming yourself. It's only making Hinata feel guilty, you know how she is."

"Yes, I know…It's time I do as your father told me. I will see you when you return Hanabi-sama."

"Get some rest Neji-niisan," Hanabi called after him as he exited the room.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind him. For a girl as young as she was Hanabi could talk at a very mature level. She would be frightening to debate once she was officially part of the clan's decision making process.

Some movement down the hall caught his attention and he saw an interesting gathering taking place outside Naruto's door. As he expected the Hokage stood there with his uncle, but they were now joined by Kakashi and Yamanaka Inoichi. He could imagine what each man was there for, he just hoped they'd find out what was wrong with Naruto quickly.

--------------------------

"When Shizune thinks he's ready she'll signal us. I don't want to shock him too much. He wasn't very trusting of adults as a child."

"Should we leave the room if he becomes too frightened," Hiashi asked.

"No I'll put him back to sleep first." Tsunade glanced up at the light above the door, she saw that is was still off. "Let's review our roles one more time before we go in there. I'm the new medic who the Third hired to run the hospital…Hiashi?"

"I will stay by the door and observe him with my Byakugan. If he asks me who I am I will tell him I'm your guard."

"Inoichi?"

"I'll be pretending to be your assistant taking notes," he raised a scroll and pen. "I'll keep my hands busy so he shouldn't take any interest in me. I'll really be inside his mind while you question him so we can get a handle on his true state of mind."

"Excellent…Kakashi?"

"I'm the ninja that saved him from the bandits that raided the temple that he was staying at. I'm cool and get to give him candy," he waved a box of Pocky mockingly at the other men who only got to be boring 'uncool' adults. "The point is to earn his trust," he sobered seeing the reaction he was getting.

"Alright then," Tsunade sighed. "Remember that he won't know any of you so don't make any references it will only confuse him. According to the priestess who surrendered him to Asuma this regression is accelerated by stress so we need to keep him as calm as possible."

"You remember that we're talking about Naruto right," Kakashi joked.

"That's why I said as possible."

Suddenly the light above the door came to life. It seemed that Shizune felt that Naruto was as ready as he could be for the onslaught of adults that were coming his way. Without another word Tsunade turned and led the men through the door. She heard a couple of hurried intakes of breath from behind her as a wide-eyed three foot tall Naruto came into view.

Kakashi walked around her and she eyed him. She was convinced she saw a twinge of sadness in his visible eye but he quickly shook that off and reassumed his normal lazy full body stance.

"Naruto-kun," Shizune's voice finally broke through the uncomfortable silence in the room. "This is Kakashi-san, the ninja who saved you from those bad men and brought you home."

Naruto who had been scanning all the new adults in the room now gave his full attention to the silver haired man that Shizune was pointing to.

"Hi there," Kakashi chirped to him.

Naruto didn't respond right away but eventually scrunched his eyes skeptically.

"Naruto-kun, don't you have something to say to Kakashi-san."

"I'm not saying thank you," he snapped at Shizune but then turned and glared at Kakashi. "I didn't see any bad men."

'_Shit_,' Tsunade mentally groaned. '_This is starting off well_.'

"Oh you're lucky." Kakashi overacted. "They were bad men in black coats scaring all the girls until they cried. I really hate guys like that you know."

This seemed to break through Naruto's barriers a little bit. He uncrossed his arms and his face broke out in concern. "You mean they scared the nice girls from the shrine place?"

"Yeah they were horrible….so you know what," Kakashi edged closer lowering his voice as if the two of them were sharing a secret. "I beat them all up."

"How," the little boy leaned forward, obviously forgetting that he was supposed to be on guard.

"Can't tell you," Kakashi threw his head back nonchalantly.

"How come," Naruto whined.

"Well I'm a ninja so its super secret."

"Awwwww."

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle a little at the cuteness of the scene. She'd have to give Kakashi a day off as reward for diffusing what could have been a mini Naruto outburst.

"Well we're glad that you're home Naruto-kun."

"Who're you?"

"My name is Tsunade." She walked up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, he eyed the hand suspiciously as if unsure of the gesture. "I'm the new medic-nin in charge of the hospital. The Third told me that I had to take good care of you."

"S'he coming soon?"

"He's too busy to visit right now." Tsunade fought to keep her face calm. She didn't think that it would feel so hard to lie to him. "Maybe he'll come by later, we'll see."

"Okay," the little boy looked down in obvious disappointment.

"Well now," Tsunade sat in a chair next to the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Hiashi had already activated his bloodline limit and was studying Naruto intently. "Naruto we need you to answer some questions for us okay."

"I guess okay."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now Naruto-kun, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Seven."

She nodded. "And how long will it be until you turn eight?"

"In October."

"Really," she thought for a moment. "Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Don't you know," he eyed her in disbelief.

"Please just answer Tsunade-sama's questions Naruto-kun." Shizune had jumped in to help rubbing Naruto on the shoulder but that seemed to backfire in a major way. He scooted on his backside away from her and set his back so it was against the wall. Tsunade noted the defensive posture but was not willing to give any power to it.

"Please tell me what day it is Naruto-kun," Tsunade repeated.

"It's August," he suddenly froze and seemed very confused. "It's…….ummmmm…..is it August 18th….no I know it's September right?" Tsunade was surprised by the sudden look of panic that she saw written all over his face over something so simple. She was inclined to call an end to the questioning right then and there but Inoichi intervened.

"You're right Naruto-kun, it is September." The man continued to talk to the boy but Tsunade stopped paying attention. When Inoichi stepped forward and took command of the conversation he pressed a note into her hand which she read it over and over again.

It simply read, 'don't mention dates.'

When she refocused herself she saw that Inoichi had backed off and Kakashi had moved in with the candy which Naruto was now eating with wide eyed gusto. Naruto had asked Kakashi to show him a 'cool' ninja move and the Jounin complied with a low level of lightening justu which flickered across his fingers. All in all the brief moment of panic seemed forgotten by the small boy.

"Well Naruto-kun I have some more questions if you don't mind?"

"M'kay," he said with mouth stuffed full of cookies and chocolate.

"Can you tell me where you've been since you left?"

He thought and swallowed before answering. "We went to a place called the River Country, a place called Tea, and then the Demon Country."

"We," Tsunade asked. This was the part she dreaded, the part where she started asking about Jiraiya. "Who were you with Naruto-kun?"

"Jiraiya-ojisan."

'_Jiraiya-ojisan_,' Tsunade was surprised. '_That's actually respectful_.'

"Mmmm…yeah."

"Well how did you meet Jiraiya Naruto-kun?"

"I don't remember good but he's my teacher."

"Oh really," Tsunade said trying to keep the underlying anger at her old teammate at bay.

"He's doing something called research a lot so he didn't want to stay at the Academy. He said that it would be easier if he just took me with him."

'_Dammit Jiraiya_,'…She thought but kept a pleasant smile for show. "Is that so? Well what did he teach you?"

"How to find food in the woods, how to fish, and who to talk to and not talk to."

"Well those are important skills for a ninja." She decided to move on to his physical state. "Now Naruto-kun it's been awhile since you saw a doctor so I want to know how you've been feeling lately."

"Hmmm," he thought for a moment. "Well Jiraiya-ojisan says that I'm sick a lot."

"Why does he say that?"

"Probably cause I'm tired all the time. An' I get places that hurt even when nobody hits me."

"Really, so where do you hurt when you're feeling sick?"

"My arm hurts right now," he held out his right arm for her. "See…it's all shaky."

"I see," she didn't need to put on a show of examining the arm since she'd already noticed the damage with her previous examination. "Well I think that's enough for now."

"Huh, what 's tha…" before he could even finish the question cold chakra rushed to his temple and he was asleep again.

Tsunade took a few moments for herself and all the other Ninja's in the room seemed more than happy to let her take it. Kakashi too was thankful for the break. He let the lazy attitude go and stood over his student looking sad once again.

"Well gentlemen," Tsunade finally returned. "What are your thoughts and theories about his current state?"

"I think he really likes Pocky," Kakashi laughed with a fake gleam in his eye.

"No jokes Kakashi," Tsunade hissed in annoyance.

"His chakra flow is a bit slower than normal for a boy that size. There was a slight spike when he became upset at the question about the date but that was the only unusual thing I noticed."

"What about all of those seals did either of you notice anything unusual about them," she pointed to Kakashi and then Hiashi.

"I'd have to examine them a little closer."

"Of course Kakashi," Tsunade thought herself foolish now that she would have even asked the question. She bent over and removed Naruto's shirt so Kakashi could fully examine all the seals. She stood back and watched as Kakashi and Hiashi stood over Naruto's shrunken body and examined his seal laden skin. They began conversing about methodology and strength and Hiashi was even able to detect a few that were hidden but his eyes were able to detect.

For their grand finish they examined the Fourth's seal. They took their time and spoke in soft whispers. When they finally turned back to their leader she prepared herself for the worst.

"Your assessments?"

"Well," Kakashi rubbed his head. "It seems to me that Jiraiya-sama went to great lengths to keep Naruto controllable. He has sleeping seals, calming seals, locator seals, chakra blocking seals, and even a hunger suppressing seal."

"Anything that you believe would cause his physical state?"

"No Tsunade-sama," Hiashi also nodded in agreement.

She thought for a minute then decided to ask what she was sure the entire council would want to know as soon as word of this got out. "What about the seal holding the demon, is it still intact?"

"Better then intact," Hiashi answered and turned his head to look at the boy again.

"I agree," Kakashi held his chin in his hand as he nodded. "It's actually working better then the last time I saw him. Hell even the damage that was caused by his chuunin exams and the mission in Wave seem to have been erased. The seal is stronger than it ever was."

"You're sure that the demon had nothing to do with this," Shizune finally found her voice again.

"Well I can't think of a reason why he'd choose to seal himself up tighter then he already was but of course Jiraiya-sama's company can be too much for some people so who knows."

"What did I say about jokes Kakashi!!!!"

"Sorry," he edged away from the older woman sheepishly.

"If you want my report," Inoichi interjected. "He really does believe that he's seven years old."

"Why did asking him the date confuse him so much Inoichi?"

"Well Tsunade-sama it's hard to explain but to put it simply his most recent memories are not exactly in order."

"How do you mean?"

"His instinct was telling him that it was August but he had clear memories of the beginning of September."

Tsunade took a moment to glance out at the bare trees of late February.

"And these memories are hard to explain, they almost seemed artificial when I examined them."

"Was Jiraiya in any of these artificial memories," Kakashi asked.

"Yes defiantly."

"Well I think I can explain that part," Kakashi hoisted Naruto up and tipped his body forward so they could all see his back. He used his fingers to lift a tuft of hair at the base of the boy's neck revealing a small black seal at the base.

"Wait a minute…that's" Inoichi inched closer for a better look. "Jiraiya-sama's a genius. How the hell did he ever think of that?"

"What is it," Tsunade moved to finger the seal herself. "I don't recognize it."

"It's actually two of my family's seals woven together." Inoichi tilted his head back in thought. "The memory retention seal and the thought implantation seal."

"I take it these seals aren't normally mixed."

"No need."

"Well it makes sense doesn't it," Kakashi said as he gently let Naruto back down.

"Explain," Tsunade ordered.

"Naruto is literally aging backwards physically and mentally. So theoretically for him tomorrow is yesterday or last week. Eventually he would have come to a point where he and Jiraiya-sama hadn't met. Even at twelve Naruto would have been alarmed at waking up in a foreign country with a strange old man he didn't know. He defiantly would have tried to run away."

"So to prevent that," Inoichi continued. "Jiraiya-sama put these seal together. He stored memories in the memory retention seal and used the implementation seal to force them back into his mind."

"I see," Tsunade finally nodded in understanding.

"So tell me Inoichi, Kakashi? If this seal is maintaining his memories then why doesn't he realize that he's actually older then he appears?"

"Well the mind is fickle," Inoichi answered. "A person will only accept a reality that makes sense to them. If Naruto looks in a mirror and believes that he is a teenager trapped in the body of a seven year old he will."

"So you're saying that he doesn't."

"Apparently not."

"Damn him," Tsunade's vengeful thoughts towards her former teammate came rushing to the surface and she didn't care if two clan leaders saw at the moment. "What the hell was that idiot thinking? Jiraiya why didn't you bring him back the moment you saw this happening."

"To avoid responsibility."

The other ninja's turned to Hiashi who had chosen to make that statement. If he'd have grown a second head all of a sudden he might have received less shock.

"Perhaps he's the cause," he explained calmly. "As we've well established with this investigation the man is a master of seals and summoning."

"Impossible," Shizune stalked up to the man horrified. "Jiraiya-san would never do such a thing to Naruto-kun. That man loves Naruto like a grandson."

"I didn't make such an accusation. Be it purposeful or accidental he may still be responsible."

"Hiashi's right," Tsunade said loudly to signal that she wanted any further arguing to cease. "I too want to believe that Jiraiya has no ill intentions here Shizune but we can't ignore the fact that he hid Naruto from us."

Everyone stayed silent after that for several minutes. Some of them to mull over the possibility that another of the great Sannin might have done something against the village, other worried for Naruto and what his fate would be now. Tsunade found herself playing with Naruto's hair thoughtlessly.

"How exactly are we going to approach returning Naruto-kun to normal," Shizune asked aloud. "We can't just force him to stay asleep like this all the time."

"More observation and testing will need to be run so we can determine the cause of the age and memory regression."

"Where will he be living," the young woman asked. "We can't just send him back to his apartment."

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and bent down to look at him a little closer again. He seemed to make up his mind about something and turned to Tsunade. "Akatsuki will try to take advantage of the situation if they learn about this. He's my student so I'll stay in the village and take care of him myself."

"I don't know if I can afford to take you off of active duty. We barely have the manpower to take on the workload coming our way." Tsunade held her hand to her forehead, trying to fight off the headache that wanted to form. _'Why did this have to happen…what am I supposed to do?'_

"It wouldn't be a problem for my clan to watch over him," Hiashi suddenly offered. Everyone looked a little surprised but it was Tsunade who got lived.

"WHY?"

"My clan can watch over and care for Uzumaki while you determine if there is any cure for his condition. In addition he would be kept away from the prying eyes of the villagers who could spread the word of his whereabouts."

"That's the only reason," Tsunade pushed.

"What other reason would there be?"

Tsunade took in a deep breath as she made a human shield of herself. As practical as it would be to keep Naruto in a clan compound she didn't want to do it. She stepped between the Hyuuga and the now child Naruto.

"I don't have the patience to say this delicately so I'll say it bluntly Hiashi. Naruto is a boy, not bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes bait," she waited for the man to talk back but he kept his mouth shut. "You are not going to set him in the middle of your house so you can lure Sasori into a fight."

"I had no such intention."

"Don't lie to me," she narrowed her eyes. "Your clan has done nothing but plot that puppet master's death ever since you saw what he did to Hinata. You see this as a golden opportunity not to pass up."

"I won't apologize for making provisions to protect my clan from the man who ruined my daughter."

"And I won't let you use Naruto."

The two of them stared each other down, neither giving an inch. Hiashi didn't see the point in claiming any further that his offer was selfless and Tsunade didn't want to concede that he was right in his own way.

"I retract my offer," Kakashi announced to the room. It was enough to get Tsunade to refocus her attention to him.

"What the hell are you saying Kakashi?"

"I was just thinking that since the Hyuuga have put in a giant clan effort to eliminate key Akatsuki members that really Naruto would be much safer with them."

"That's still putting a target on his back. I'm not comfortable with that."

"Well," the copy-nin held his chin, Tsunade never liked that gesture of his. "There is another very legitimate threat that we should talk about. And frankly the Hyuuga are the only people in the village that could protect Naruto."

"What other threat," Shizune asked.

"Jiraiya-sama of course."

"Of course," Tsunade threw her head back in frustration. '_Jiraiya put so much effort into keeping Naruto from the village, it's very likely that he'll try to come and take him again. He's beyond compare when it comes to stealth but even he couldn't get past an entire house of Byakugan eyes…..Dammit_!'

"Uzumaki is a friend of my nephew, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking care of the boy. Plus if keeping the boy calm is important it would be best for him to have fewer caretakers," Hiashi waited for a response from the Hokage but she continued to stare up at the ceiling with her arms crossed as if in deep thought. "Neji is patient even with difficult children."

"Patient," Tsunade tilted her head back around and looked at Naruto again, "patience would be very important."

The others in the room didn't know what to make of it when their leader lost herself in thought.

"Ummmm Tsunade-sama," Shizune approached cautiously. "Maybe we should take a short break before we decide on anything."

"Kakashi," the older woman ignored. "Could you alter any of these seals to activate by pulling chakra forcibly from another person's body?"

"I could do it for a few of them. I would need the person's blood for the seal however."

"Would it work with the memory seal?" Kakashi thought for a second but nodded positively. "Good, then I'll accept your offer Hiashi…..with a slight variation."

------------------------------------

Hinata's mind fluctuated between total numbness, denial, and absolute horror. She willed herself to wake up from the nightmare she was having but every time she turned her head she still saw her father and Kakashi standing over a little blond haired boy.

'_It can't be true, it's absolutely impossible for Naruto to be that little boy over there_,' but truthfully she didn't even believe what she was saying to herself. She had been watching Naruto for a long as she had known him. It was absolutely impossible for her not to recognize his presence, no matter how much fate had twisted him.

She would probably be passed out in shock or crying her eyes out except that she couldn't allow herself to do so in front of her father.

"Hinata-chan, I need your hand again."

Kakashi's voice broke her out of her thoughts for a second and she weakly offered her left hand. As gently as humanly possible the man used a sterilized needle to agitate the small cut he'd been drawing blood from. When the bottle was filled to his satisfaction he backed off and mixed the crimson liquid with ink and passed it to Hiashi for approval.

They went back to their task of modifying the complex seals that Jiraiya had planted all over Naruto's body. Kakashi designed each seal and her father used his eyes to be sure the chakra flow of each design was optimal before they permanently set.

She hated each stroke that she saw the jounin paint. They were going to be permanent, even if they found a way to cure Naruto there would be no way to remove them. He'd spend the rest of his life with signs of her weakness and shortcoming literally written all over him.

Hinata couldn't tell the Hokage how she really felt about it and her father also seemed pleased with Tsunade's idea to modify Jiraiya's seals so they would draw out the excess chakra that continued to damage her body.

"That should be it," Kakashi announced. "We'll test them out later okay Hinata."

"K…Kakashi-sensei, h…how often am I supposed to use those?"

"Twice an hour when he's awake would be preferable."

"Will…will it hurt him when the seal absorbs the chakra?"

"Only if too much chakra is transferred."

Her father walked in front of her which commanded her attention to turn to him, his gaze wasn't as stern as it normally was but it was very serious. "The responsibility that the Hokage has given you is to take care of Uzumaki while she finds a solution for his condition. It's not your place to question her methods but to follow her orders. You're simply expected to keep his memory intact and watch over him so he doesn't cause trouble." He turned and started to follow Kakashi out the door somewhere. "I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll be heading home."

The door shut and silence fell over the room. Now that she only had Naruto's unconscious self for company the dam of Hinata's emotions finally broke and thick tears started to roll down her face. It was just not right, she didn't want to play some big sisterly role to him while he was vulnerable like this. She wanted to walk over there shake him and beg him to change back to normal. She wanted her own body to be normal again.

"I worked so hard," she whimpered. "This just isn't fair. This can't be happening."

She sat there for several minutes letting the tears fall as she felt sorry for herself and for the boy she'd cared about ever since she was little. Of course she'd take care of him. Even if she had to rip her own heart out and abandon her real feelings she would do what she had to do to save him.

"Why're you crying?"

Hinata's breath stopped and she lifted her tear stained face out of her hands to look in the direction of the voice. She saw Naruto sitting up on the cot next to her rubbing sleep out of his eye with one fist.

"I….I…ummmm."

Naruto leaned forward onto his knees and crawled across the cot to close the gap that had been between them. He eyed her up and down analytically for a moment which made Hinata wonder if she'd done something odd. After a few seconds he dropped the look and broke into a wide toothy grin.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Who're you?"

To be continued:

Next chapter: Life in the Hyuuga household

Author's note: Hi again. As always I hope you tell me what you think of the story so far, and what you think of the role I've given Hinata here. I'm also curious if all the description was easy to understand. I had to dedicate a lot in this chapter to explaining what happened to Hinata and Naruto that is not directly written into the story. Please leave a review, thanks.


End file.
